


《成结》情人节小剧场

by ReginaW



Series: 《成结》 Newtmas [4]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaW/pseuds/ReginaW





	《成结》情人节小剧场

Newt终于有一天能睡到自然醒了。一睁眼，就看见一只胳膊压自己身上。Newt揉揉眼睛，才反应过来Thomas正挂在自己身上。阳光透过窗帘落在Thomas脸上，但他依旧酣睡着。Newt能看到Thomas脸上细细的绒毛，红唇嘟着，睡得像小猪一样。眼前这个人好看到犯规了。Newt这样想。每天都这样醒来多好。但是……腿麻了……  
“Tommy……Tommy醒醒……快……起……来……！！！！”  
Newt的腿麻得厉害，他整个早上都恨不得用单腿跳着移动。  
“都是你干的好事，Tommy。”  
“我知道你没有生气宝贝。”  
Thomas搂住Newt，脸埋在他的颈窝处深吸了一口气，笑着说。  
“我一会要去学校一趟，你今天有什么安排？”  
Newt装作不在意地问道。  
“我？我就在家待着啊，刷刷手机睡睡觉等你回来做饭。”  
“……懒死你算了。”  
   
找完教授之后Newt在图书馆看书，边上好死不死有一对小情侣，卿卿我我腻腻歪歪。就连图书馆都不放过吗，情人节完全不是给情人过的吧。就算我不是单身我看着也辣眼睛啊。Newt并不是特别在意情人节这种事情，一年一次全好友圈秀恩爱有什么可羡慕的，给谁看啊。把每天都过成情人节才是恋爱的真理。【请自行脑补Newt傲娇小眼神】当众秀恩爱实在是看不下去，Newt收拾收拾东西去找了Minho。  
“你还有脸回来！你都在Thomas那住了多久了！有了男朋友就忘了娘…….唉，嫁出去的儿子泼出去的水啊！”  
Minho再次开启戏精模式，那幽怨的小眼神堪比林黛玉。  
“我不在这段时间您的生活可真的是非常惬意了，袜子都扔到我这边来了？你说说你这样还想谈恋爱？在梦里谈吧。”  
“啊啊啊啊啊Newt你是我的小天使，饶了我这次吧！顺便帮我把屋子收拾一下。”  
Minho窝在沙发里一边说着，一边往嘴里塞爆米花。……早知道就不回来了让你在这里自生自灭。Newt认命般地帮Minho收拾了屋子，抢走了他珍藏多年的葡萄酒。  
“别！！！！！我藏了很久的！！！！！！”  
“你有两个选择：要么我拿走酒，要么以后的宿舍你都自己收拾。”  
“Newt你变了！！！”  
Newt耸耸肩，带上东西离开了宿舍。  
   
“Thomas？我回来了。你在家吗？”  
Newt打开灯，发现家里并没有人。大晚上的跑到哪里去了……Newt注意到鞋柜上有一张纸，打开来上面有一句话：去那个公交站。那个公交站……只能是那里了。Newt还没有搬去和Thomas住的时候，两人每次约会分别的地方就是一个公交站。就当这是一个探险吧……Newt来到公交站，他不在那里。  
“Thomas？”Newt转了一遍公交站，p大点地方什么都没有。然而当他正准备回去的时候，他看到了用马克笔写在站牌上的字：Mystic Grill。那个夜店？God他明明知道那里对于我来说简直是地狱，他竟然还让我去？我上次进去差点被挤死！Newt有点生气了，但是他依旧得找到Thomas才行。  
   
“希望你就是Newt.我可不想再在冷风中等着了。”  
Mystic Grill门前，一位服务员打扮的男生对Newt说。他递给Newt一束花，示意他走上楼顶。房顶上，穿着正式的Thomas听到Newt的脚步声回过头来，微笑着。  
“你在搞什么Thomas？我今天又交作业又替Minho打扫卫生的，你还让我跑来跑去的。”  
Newt虽然在责怪Thomas，但是他完全是娇嗔的语气。  
“过来，我要给你看点东西。”  
Thomas拉着Newt走到楼边，对面是他们第一次相遇的咖啡厅。咖啡厅的房顶上有一个用蜡烛摆成的心形。  
“我说过我不在乎这些，还有，你这个太老套了。”  
Newt有些颤抖地说，虽然老套，但是这依旧能告诉他Thomas到底有多上心。  
“我……没有那么多创意，我也知道你那套‘秀恩爱没眼看’的理论。但是我想让你知道我有多么爱你。无论要说多少遍，我都想告诉你。”  
Thomas看着Newt的双眼，眼神温柔如水。  
“From London to L.A. From long for to love.  
From lifespan of a fly to last forever.Newt，（从伦敦到洛杉矶，从渴望到爱恋，从短暂一生到一眼万年）我爱你，无论现在或是将来。我希望我的未来都有你的陪伴。Happy Valentine's Day，my darling。”  
“You have no idea.”  
Newt捧住他的脸，鼻尖相碰。  
“你所说的可是很长的时间。”  
Thomas将两人距离拉得更近，温热的气息喷上Newt的耳朵，Newt再次红了耳根。  
“我对我们……很有信心。”


End file.
